1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical infrared radiant heater and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, electrical infrared radiant heaters have been extensively produced. Most of these heaters have employed coiled wires which are disposed adjacent the surface of a ceramic radiant element. The coiling of the wire is usually deemed necessary to provide sufficient resistance to generate the amount of heat desired. The radiant element which is disposed rearwardly adjacent to the coils of wire are for the purpose of being heated so as to radiate infrared heat in a forwardly direction back through the coils. The coils of wire are expensive to manufacture, often become damaged or broken, and successive convolutions of the coils direct their heat against each other rather than in the direction of the space or items to be heated. Furthermore, the radiant elements, which operate in conjunction with these coils are relatively inefficient in that the heat must be directed through the coils, toward the object or space to be heated. Such prior art infrared burners also usually require some shield or protective element to prevent damage to the coils.